


Cyborg Redemption

by Snowflake_Lord



Category: My Own Work - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake_Lord/pseuds/Snowflake_Lord
Summary: A cyborg called Jordan works in the Black Ops, and on one mission he finds a cute small robot that needed fixing.He takes it back with him and fixes it up.He has no idea what he's in for.





	Cyborg Redemption

“We were flying in on the chopper.….”  
“Wait, where are my manners. My name is Jordan and I’m a cyborg, I work in covert military or political operations that may employ measures not generally authorized, or Black Ops for short. I’ve worked in Black Ops for a few years now and I’m pretty good at what I do, the fact that I’m kind of mostly machine is one of the reasons I’m really important member. Sometimes then I’m walking around out of work, civilians make fun of me because they see that most of my body is machine and think I’m more robot then human, nowadays most people make fun of the robots just because they don’t have emotions. There was this one time when a child just came up to me and started talking about dinosaurs, that made my day a lot better. Anyway, I’m getting off track, back to what I was saying”  
Jordan and his cyborg team were assigned to stop the heretics (as the government calls them) from taking an extremely powerful devise in a remote snowy mountain side laboratory, they got dropped a few meters from the lab and started making their way towards it.  
The lab is a big diamond shape building with a round room in the middle, that’s where the devise is being held. As they got in the gates, they saw robots, cyborgs and humans all dead on the ground from the heretics, a clear sign that the heretics are here and are after the devise. Jordan and his team were only told that the devise is powerful and to stop the heretics from getting it.  
They moved into the building and towards the middle, as they took up positions outside the doors to the round room they could hear one of the heretics telling another to put the devise in his backpack. Then they started to make their way out, as they came out Jordan and his team engaged them being careful not to shoot the backpacks. As they were fighting them, the one with the devise in his bag had stayed in the room and had used a grappling hook to get to the roof after making a hole. He then started running across the roof, but Jordan heard him and shot his gun through the roof getting the heretic in the leg, then Jordan jumped up through the roof but the heretic had managed to jump down a vent and fell into the kitchen.  
Jordan jumped down the vent after him, but the heretic could hear him and threw a flash-bang to stun him. It had worked for a few seconds, but enough for the heretic to throw hid backpack down the garbage chute along with a grenade. After the effects of the flash-bang wore off, Jordan shot the heretic before going after the backpack and as he went down the chute, he was silently hoping that the bin wasn’t full.  
Thankfully the bin wasn’t full, but garbage was everywhere and there was a hole in the side of the bin from the grenade. Jordan fond the backpack half destroyed and whatever was inside it as well, he then calls the chopper to come and pick him up. As he’s waiting for the chopper, he can hear the sound of an electrical sapper sapping something, he then sees the sapper half covered in garbage. Jordan picks it up to see that it’s attached to a small robot with a pill shaped body and limbs, he takes off the sapper because he thinks it’s cruel to put sappers on robots. Before he became a cyborg, he didn’t like robots and called then walking toasters, but now he’s helping this small robot.  
The chopper comes around and picks him up before heading back to HQ, and Jordan knows that his CEO is going to be mad that the devise got destroyed.

(Back at HQ)  
“What do you mean the devise is destroyed?” Gary (Jordan’s CEO) asked “like I said. The heretic managed to stun me long enough with a flash-bang to throw the bag and a grenade down the garbage chute and destroyed it” Jordan replied, before adding “And plus, we didn’t know anything about the devise. We were only told that it’s power and to stop the heretics from getting it, now if we were told more about it then we could’ve stopped it from getting destroyed. It’s not our fault, so don’t complain to me, complain to the guy who only told us to basically just go and stop the heretics”  
Jordan’s CEO then leaves to talk to guy in change of mission briefings after dismissing Jordan. Jordan then deals with his equipment before leaving.

(Jordan’s apartment)  
Jordan drops his bag on the table then he gets back before dropping down onto the couch, he sits there for a bit relaxing before he remembers about the small robot in his bag. He gets up and moves to the table before pulling out the robot from his bag “Alright, let’s see if I can fix you up little guy” Jordan says before going to work on fixing the small robot.  
A couple of hours go passed and Jordan has fixed the damage from the grenade, garbage and sapper and finishes by placing a battier in the robot. He waits to see if the robot turns on, after a minute or two the robot turns on. Two little eyes appear on the robot’s screen and it looks around before looking at Jordan, it sees Jordan’s arms before looking at its own. The robot’s stick arms suddenly have elbows and its legs now have knees as well, Jordan is amazed by this and as he leans in to get a closer look he knocks a screwdriver off the table.  
As Jordan goes to pick up the screwdriver, the robot sees his back bend and makes it’s back bendable the same as Jordan’s. When Jordan puts the screwdriver back on the table he notices the robot has changed a bit more, he goes to examine the small robot and it looks at his hands as they get close to it. The robot goes to try and grab Jordan’s fingers, but it doesn’t have hands, Jordan watches as the robot makes itself hands. The little nubs where the hands would be on the robot seem to have a faint glow of a hand outline on them before they turn into little hands, then the robot grabs Jordan’s fingers.  
After a bit of examining the small robot Jordan starts to get hungry and goes over to the fridge to get something to eat, the robot watches him and sees he has feet, the robot turns its little nubs on its legs into tiny feet. Jordan comes back to the table to see that the robot now has cute tiny feet and he notices that the robot looks a lot alike a human now.  
“You are a very interesting little robot, and adorable” Jordan says before eating his food, the robot watched Jordan’s mouth as he spoke and made itself a mouth as well, but it couldn’t talk. “Can’t talk, hmmm…... I’ve got just the thing for that” Jordan said before walking into a different room, a minute or so later he comes back in with a little voice disc “Here, try this” he says before placing it on the robot’s chest, as soon as it touched the robot it seemed to merge with the robot “try saying something” Jordan said siting back down, but the robot seems to not know how to speak so Jordan puts a finger on the robot’s head and using the tech in his mechanical hand he transfers the English language to the robot as well as a firewall to protect it.  
The robot looks at him with a questioning look and Jordan explains to the robot why he did that “I gave you a firewall to protect you from hackers” the robot just slightly tilts its head to one side and Jordan tries to explain “Uh… When you get hacked you can’t control yourself. Um, uh… here, I’ll hack this toy to show you” Jordan then hacks a toy robot he had off to the side, he then stops and says “that’s why you have a firewall. Also, that reminds me, I’ve got to take that toy back to the Johnson's. I’ll be right back ok” Jordan says before grabbing the toy and goes a couple of doors down to quickly drop of the toy.  
As soon as Jordan leaves his apartment, the robot gets scared and try to go after Jordan. But the robot didn’t know how high up the table was and fell off it, then it hit the ground it dented its chest and not knowing what to do it just curled up into a ball. When Jordan gets back he couldn’t see the robot on the table and started to panic, but then he sees it on the ground curled up in a ball and runs over to it. He picks it up to make sure its alright and sees the dint “What happened? I was only gone for about a minute. Are you ok?” Jordan says as he grabs his tools to fix the dint.  
The robot hugs onto Jordan’s hand as he fixes the dint, after the dint is fixed Jordan takes the robot to the couch and hands it a bouncy ball, the robot starts playing with the ball after calming down. After a bit Jordan hands a tablet with a puzzle game on it to the robot, the robot finds a few pieces that go together before stopping. Jordan checks the time and sees that its starting to get late “Alright, it’s time we get to bed” Jordan says as he picks up the robot and then he heads into his room and sets up a little pen for the robot to go in.  
“You’ll stay in here tonight…. You know what, I don’t know your name. Do you have a name?” Jordan says before the robot in the pen. The robot just stares at him with a blank look “How about I give you a name. Hmmm…... does Boop sound nice?” Jordan asks, and the robot says “Boop” then touched his nose “My name is Jordan, nice to meet you Boop” Jordan says as puts Boop in the pen “Now, its time to go to sleep. Good night Boop” Jordan says as he gets into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, also let me if there is any spelling mistakes. <3


End file.
